All But Two
by Avatar Kyoshi
Summary: After all the airbenders being wiped out Aang returns to the southern air temple where he meets an old friend of which he has not seen in a long time, little does he know they willl change his life forever. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own **nothing** familar from the show, or the movie, it all belongs to it's rightful owners.

I watched as the avatar and his friends looked around the room as if they had never seen it before but to me it was home the only place I had ever known this was my domain, I was positive that they would leave when the avatar found Monk Gyatso or what was left of him. For all my life I had waited for this moment and now I was hiding terrified of what the avatar would say to me if he found me but instead of finding an all-powerful avatar I was faced with a child of 12 or 112 I had lived before Avatar Roku's time, that made me over two times his age, why was I scared? That doesn't matter I decided to pluck up my courage and give the avatar a little piece of me but a voice in my head told me not to. I waited until the avatar and his friends had gone out of the room them stepped out from behind cover.

"Someday Avatar, someday…."


	2. Mystery

"Hey Guys!" Aang shouted, "Look what I found!" Katara walked over to her new found friend.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked.

"I found some food!" Aang said.

"Food? Where? Gimme! Gimme!" Sokka shouted as he ran into the avatar room.

"Here you go." Aang said as he handed the piece of raw meat to Sokka keeping the loaf of bread for himself.

"Aww, it's raw." Sokka said as he looked at the meat in disbelief, and started to gum it. Katara and Aang shuddered at the sight.

"So Aang what are these statues?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know they're starting to freak me out." Sokka said peering into one of the statues eyes.

"They're the past avatars," Aang said, "look this is avatar Kyoshi, an earthbender and there's Roku from the fire nation." Sokka walked up to the statue of avatar Roku.

"So this is the guy who practically watched the war start and did nothing about it?" He said putting his boomerang to the statue's nose.

"Yep." Replied Aang.

"Still freaks me out." Sokka said and walked off gumming his meat again.

"So Aang, if you're an airbender does that mean you knew the avatar?" Katara asked.

"You could say that," Aang said and smiled, he started to walk to the door, "Coming?"

"Sure." Katara said and joined him by the door.

Katara and Aang walked out of the avatar room as they did the door shut behind them so only an airbender could get in.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara said.

"I dunno." Aang shrugged.

"Aahh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Sokka screeched as the flying lemur bat circled his head and tried to land on his shoulder.

Aang gasped, "A flying lemur bat!"

"A what?" Katara said.

"A flying lemur bat, the monks used to catch them, and keep them as pets!" Aang said trying to catch it from above Sokka's head. The lemur bat stopped circling Sokka and flew off into the sunlight, Aang followed eager to catch it.

"Aang, where are you going?" Katara shouted as the airbender still ran on.

"To catch the lemur bat of course!" He replied and ran off out of sight.

Anonymous P.O.V

I watched as the avatar and his friend walked into the room, I hid amongst the shadows waiting for them to notice the food I had left out.

"Hey Guys!" Yes! My trap had worked, "Look what I found!" his friend walked over to him.

"What is it Aang?"

"I found some food!"

"Food? Where? Gimme! Gimme!" I heard a voice say and a young boy ran into the room. Were they actually going to even think about who put the food down there? The Avatar handed the meat to the young boy who gummed it.

Everyone shuddered.

I realised that this wasn't going to work and slid back into the passage way, out of the blue a flying lemur bat landed in front of me.

"Aww come 'ere." I said to it kneeling down, it moved nervously towards me and relaxed as I petted it. I suddenly had an idea and picked the lemur bat up, walking down the halls I saw sunlight at the end and carried on 'till I got there. I waited for the right time when the boy could see my hand then let the lemur bat go, it flew straight towards him and tried to land on his shoulder as the boy screamed and started flailing his arms about. I saw his two friends emerge from the Avatar room as the boy ran towards them. The avatar took one look at the flying lemur bat then started to chase it while his two friends stayed behind.

"That thing tried to attack me!" the boy shouted to the girl who was stood with her arms folded.

"I'm sure it didn't mean it." The girl said.

"Well if the thing didn't mean it somebody did!" he shouted, "I saw a pair of hands just before the lemur bat flew at me and then they were gone!"

"Well where did they come from?" the girls asked.

"That ally way!" the boy shouted pointing towards where I was hidden, "Come on!" they started to walk towards me as I bended myself up onto the roof. They walked into the ally way and carried on until the avatar room I presumed then came back. "I'm sure somebody let it go!" the boy said and looked up to see my face, he gasped, "Up there!" he said as I jumped onto the next roof. "Come on! We have to catch them!"

Both the boy and the girl ran out of the ally way and followed me on the roof tops, I jumped, slid, flipped and bounced as they tried to catch me. They drew to a stop as they found their friend by Monk Gyatso's skeleton crying; I drew back as the boy's avatar state came on. Poking my head over the roof top I saw that the avatar had started to create a ball of air in which he was encased in. I watched as one of his friends started to push towards him; "Aang! Please we know how you feel! Our mother! She was killed by the fire nation! We're your family now! Me and Sokka! Please Aang!" the avatar brought the ball of air down to the ground and let it disintegrate, he had obviously heard what the girl had said. She ran forward as the avatar collapsed into her arms. They sat there for a while the, girl still cradling the avatar until he regained consciousness.

"Thank you Katara." He said and looked up to see me. He immediately bended himself up to the roof as I turned and ran we raced all the way to the end of the air temple when I turned round and smiled at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I think you know that." I said as I pulled my hood down.

"Mum?"


	3. Surprise, Surprise

"Hi Aang." Said his mum. He ran towards her and almost knocked her over when he hugged her, she was surprised at first but then hugged him back. "Aang I- I thought you wouldn't-"

"Gyatso."

"Oh, yes."

"Mum how did you survive? I thought the fire nation…" he trailed off.

"I hid in the avatar room so the fire benders couldn't get to me, there were others who hid with me but they didn't live."

"But that was over 100 years ago, how did you live that long?"

She tapped her nose, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well when I ran away I got caught in the storm me and Appa, we were drowning when my avatar instincts kicked in, we froze and then the next thing I know Katara and Sokka found me and we came here because I thought that everybody would still be here."

"I see so can I meet Katara and Sokka?" Aang's mum asked.

"Of course come on! Race You!"

"You're on! Ready, go!" It was an amazing sight, the two airbenders running, flipping, jumping, and bouncing all across the air temple's roof until they reached Aang's friends.

"I won!" chided Aang.

"You cheated!" said Aang's mum doubled over, out of breath.

"How did I cheat?"

"You took the short cut!"

"And? You didn't say I couldn't."

"If I had taken that short cut I would have beat you hands down!"

"What so you wanna do it again?"

"No!" she said and started laughing, Aang eventually joined in until they were both rolling around on the floor.

"Umm Aang can you introduce us to your friend?" said Katara interrupting them both.

"And the person who set that thing on me!" Sokka shouted. Aang and his mum both got up and Aang introduced his mum while she straightened her robes.

"Katara, Sokka this is… my mum." Both Katara and Sokka stood there in shock not saying one thing, their expressions were hilarious and of course Aang and his mum both noticed, first Aang started smiling, then his mum sniggered; which set Aang off and then his mum started laughing, they both really were a sight.

"Ok I'm sorry," Aang's mum said, "I'm Aura, it's nice to meet you." She held her hand out, Katara shook it, Sokka turned away.

"Hi I'm Katara and this is my excuse for an idiot brother, Sokka." Aura smiled and Katara smiled back, "Sokka say something nice." Katara whispered.

"I'm not saying anything until she apologises." Sokka said sternly still with his back turned.

"I'm sorry, he's always like this."

"No not a problem, I'll just apologise." Aura said, she turned to Sokka, "Sokka, I am sorry that I set the flying lemur bat on you, I was merely trying to get the attention of you, Aang and Katara, you see I have been here since before the war and I saw you coming so I thought that I would try and leave with you but when I saw that it was Aang I knew I couldn't sneak out. So I tried to get your attention by leaving some food out, when that didn't work, found it and then set it on you. I am truly sorry."

"Wait you put the meat out?" Sokka asked, Aura nodded, "I guess I can forgive you then."

"Well now we've go that sorted out…"

"Yes Aang?" Aura said.

"I can catch the flying lemur bat!" he cried and sped off.


	4. I Think Not

Sokka and Katara climbed onto Appa while Aura took to the reigns.

"Aura do you know how to ride Appa?" Sokka asked.

"Of course, I'm an air nomad aren't I?"

"Oh yeah."

They sat there for a few minutes while they waited for Aang, Aura explained how Aang's father had gone to the western air temple when the fire nation attacked and how she had helped defend instead.

"How long were you battling for?" asked Sokka crossed legged like a two year old.

"Just a few days, after the fire nation had nearly defeated us, I and a few others got permission from the elder- who was still fighting- to open the door to the avatar room."

"The room with all those…statues?" asked Sokka.

"Yes. The elder," she paused before continuing, "He defended us long enough for us to get into the avatar room."

"What happened to him?" Sokka asked again, Katara shot him a look and he sank back in the saddle. Aura noticed.

"Don't worry it's OK, he's just interested. The Elder…" she trailed off, "He…"

"It's OK our mother was killed by the fire nation, she saved my life, she was so noble," Katara said.

"And beautiful," Blurted Sokka. The girls looked at him, "Carry on."

"The elder was killed fighting but his spirit went to one of the statues."

"Which one?"

"Yangchen; the previous air nomad avatar." Aura answered.

"Weren't they a girl?" Sokka asked, yet another question.

"Yes."

There was a short silence.

"Wouldn't that be a little awkward?"

"No, why?"

There was another silence.

"Nothin'," He sank back again.

"OK, OK! I can't take your stares anymore!" Aura winked at Katara, she smiled back, "I thought it would be a little awkward for a man to be in a woman's body."

"You think the elder was a man?" asked Aura, Katara sank back into her seat, this was gonna be fun.

"Maybe."

"Did I ever say they were?"

"No, I just thought-"

"That a man was always the elder of a group?"

Sokka tried to look away from Aura's eyes. "Maybe… Yes."

"Because men are better than woman?"

"Well it has been proved that men are actually better benders and are physically fitter than woman." That did it. Katara looked at Aura and nodded. She drew water from the fountain while Aura took a deep breath and held it, Katara bended water above a spot on the courtyard they were in then releasing her breath Aura blew Sokka off Appa's saddle while Katara let the water go, Sokka landed on the ground and was drenched by the water as Katara let it drop but held the water on Sokka so he couldn't breathe. He mumbled something under in the water, probably 'let me go!'.

"Should I let him go?

"Wait…wait...Now!" the water subsided and Sokka immediately gasped for breath. The girls laughed.

"Are… are guys still… worse than girls!" said Aura between laughs.

"That was not funny!" screamed Sokka looking furious at them, "Not funny!" he repeated.

"Was to!" laughed Katara, gasping for air. Aang walked up behind them with the flying lemur bat.

"What did I miss?" he asked and climbed up onto the saddle, Katara and Aura told him and he too was soon laughing.

"Can we leave now?" asked Sokka.


	5. Unexpected Attack, by Girls

Kyoshi Island was off the southern coast of the earth kingdom, about two days travelling from the air bender temple so they stopped off there, just as a detour. Setting down on the shore wasn't a problem but as the gang traipsed into the small village; all was quiet, too quiet. All of a sudden there was a flash of green fabric as the silent Kyoshi Warriors began the assault. First it was Sokka to be taken out, a few jabs and swerves was all he needed then Aang, one of the attackers jumped off a rooftop and almost landed on him but he felt the disturbance too soon, he rolled forward as the Kyoshi Warrior landed on the ground. Aang span on his foot and turned to face the Warrior, it was a girl, respectable, about 13 or 14, she had short brown hair in a bob style and wore face paint (You know it, Suki!). She ran forward and jabbed with one of her fans, Aang dodged, then another and another until Aang stumbled and slipped, two down two to go. The two girls were last to be taken out, Katara first with a quick mind trick. She drew water from her satchel and made a slash at the warrior then tried again as the girl jumped and landed behind her, she jabbed and Katara lost all feeling in her limbs while she stumbled to the ground. Aura wasn't taken out so easily, while Aang and Sokka were being taken out by the warriors she slid into the trees and travelled through the forest where she soon found a small lake, she walked into the water.

The transformation began and slowly her body became more flexible as she disintegrated into the water, then rising out of the lake, as the water she formed a body and slashed out at a tree. It split entirely in half. There was a crash as the tree toppled to the ground and a few seconds later the Kyoshi Warriors stood before her, fans open, ready to attack. Aura's water form slashed again and another tree crashed to the floor, closely missing the Warriors. Some of them readjusted their position others stood still and waited for the next attack, Aura did the same, and it was stale mate.

Minutes later there were footsteps and Katara materialized from the trees, Aura's water form immediately sank into the water.

"What?"

**Short Chapter I know… still keep reviewing!**


	6. There is Power Stronger Than the Avatar

"We weren't trying to hurt you," said Aang, tied to the wooden statue.

"Oh really, how do we know you're not fire nation," the leader said.

"I bended water!" cried Katara.

"Fine but how do we know that you're not a spy?" she said pointing to Aang.

"Because I'm the avatar!" he shouted.

"How do we know?" said the mayor.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" asked Aang. The whole village looked at the statue then back at Aang, they shook their heads, "Well the avatar is an air bender right?" the village nodded, "look at this then!" just at that moment Aura bended herself over the rooftops of the village at the complete wrong moment, everyone looked at her.

"How do we know that she is not the avatar? Besides the avatar meant to be 100 years old! They could be..." Aura shot the mayor a look and turned towards the village.

"Well watch the boy's reaction when I do this!" Aura shouted and she used the air around them to lift up Katara.

Aang's eyes turned blue.

So did his arrows.

He raised high above the ground,

And turned towards Aura.

BOOM!

Aura was sent flying backwards towards the houses; she seemed dazed but was still OK, meanwhile Katara landed on the ground and stood up, Aang's eyes returned to normal, so did his arrows, and he ran over to Katara.

"Are you OK?" asked Aang.

"I'm fine but what happened to Aura?"

"Oh no…" they turned and saw her in a pile of rubble made up of straw and hard mud.

"Aura!" they cried together and ran towards her, scrambling. They reached her and started to claw at the rubble helplessly.

"Wait, we're not getting anywhere," Aang said, he flicked his wrist and the rubble flew back, "Aura are you OK?"

"I think," she said, rubbing her head. Standing up she looked at her robes, they were tattered and torn.

"Aura this all my fault," Aang said, "I shouldn't have hurt you."

"No, Aang it's mine, I can mend the robe and…it's just all my fault…"

"That's OK," he said and hugged her.

"Aang I have something I want to tell you," Aura said.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"It would be better to show you."

They travelled to the lake where Aura had her water form then she walked straight into the water.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked, Aura put her hand to her mouth as the transformation began.


	7. Let Your Emotions Flow

…

~Minutes Later~

"How could you not have told me!" he shouted.

"Aang, I'm sorry, I know how you feel!"

"No! You will never know how I feel! Never!" He ran off into the forest. Aura sighed and sat down on a rock, Katara sat next to her.

"It's hard isn't it," Aura asked.

"I think it's just the shock," she answered.

"No it's more than that, it's like his parents have died, which they have, but his soul has died with them, all the spirit and freeness."

"Aura's right," Sokka said, sitting down next to them, "do you remember when we first found Aang, Katara?" she nodded, "He was so playful then but now the life's been sucked out of him."

"I shouldn't have told him, he's not ready."

"Don't take it personally, but if my mum had told me she was the elements in one person, I would have freaked out too." Sokka said.

"Thank you, I need to find Aang." Aura said and stood up, her body was swept away with the wind just like that.

~…~

She reappeared at the lake; aang was stood there slowly manipulating the water.

"Aang," she started.

"Go away."

"No Aang-

"Go away!" he shouted and threw the small droplet of water at Aura, she dodged it.

"Aang, hear me out, you are learning to bend the elements, but the best way to learn is to become the elements."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that becoming is better than-

"Bending, well here's some news for you, bending is my passion, I love it, and nothing will take that away from me."

"I was going to say controlling, you can learn to understand the element when you become it and that leads you to the path of being able to bend the element so powerfully that you could defeat the fire lord easily."

"Really?"

"Mmm Hmm,"

"How does it work? As in how do you bend the elements?"

"The easiest way is to become the element first but for people who can't do that you use your emotions."

"Your emotions?"

"Yep. I can show you some water bending if you want."

"Could you?" Aura nodded and stood up, she closed her eyes and slowly drew the whole lake up so there was only a crater there. She set it down again, "Wow…"

"I know right?"

"What happened?" shouted Sokka as he rushed through to the clearing, "I saw the water and came as fast as I could!" he looked around, his eyes widened. Katara walked up next to him, slightly out of breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Sokka was just panicking over nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Was not!" he shouted.

"Right you are Sokka…" Sokka and Katara left the clearing. Once they were out of earshot Aang and Aura burst into laughter.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Aang asked.

"Liked I said, emotions, you just have to let your emotions flow, like water, the best one to use is sadness" Aura answered.

"I'm not sure I have enough emotions to do that,"

"Don't worry about it_." Trust me you will _she thought.


	8. So Much Sadness it's Disturbing

**Aura's POV**

You think about what I said, use sadness for water, well you wouldn't believe how much sadness I have inside of me, seriously, it's disturbing.

Yeah well you found out I was the elements in one person, I knew I couldn't hide for that long… anyway the point is I was Aang's mum for a reason, it's kind of like the avatar cycle, but instead if the avatar dies so does the elements in one person, you know what, just call it the elements, much easier, anyway it _is _a little disturbing knowing that if my son dies so do I but I've learned to live with it, that's why I lived for the 100 years Aang was in the iceberg, while others died of old age or starvation. A lovely thought.

So I said earlier that I had a lot of sadness in me, right? I'm right. So you will wanna know what that sadness was no matter what, so without the arguing here it is. The elder, ta da, was Monk Gyatso, yes, he died fighting a noble death but I did say his spirit passed into avatar Yangchen's statue, he was the elements back then and passed it on to me as I was the mother of Aang. So sadness number one, check, ok it would just be easier if I told that bit over again so here it goes.

"The easiest way to bend an element is if you become an element first but for people who can't do that use their emotions,"

"Your emotions?"

"Yep. I can show you some water bending if you want."

"Could you?" I nodded and stood up, closing my eyes I thought of Gyatso, and Aang, his father, my husband. I thought of Sokka and Katara and how their mother was killed, all those bad things in life that made me just not want to live. Everything, even… him. _A Life for a Life_, they were his last words. I felt the water rise up out of the lake and above the trees, there was a trickle down my cheek, I had a lump in my throat, I set the water down and wiped my cheek, Aang didn't notice.

That enough sadness? Yeah I thought so, it's disturbing, and I will let you say that because that's what I think. What you wanna know who _he_ is? That's another story.

A bit of a short chapter, I know but pleeeaase review! I need the advice! Review or I'll stop writing, if you don't believe me look at my profile…

I'll write if you review!

-_Hannah_


	9. Talk About It

"Just try Aang!" she shouted, "You can do it!"

He screamed, "You didn't tell me it was painful!"

"Trust me Aang! Come on!"

"ARRRGH!" his body started to melt as he became the water around him.

"You're doing good Aang keep going!"

"Can't… understand… you!" he shouted.

"That's good that means you're doing it right! I'm gonna come in with you!" Aura shouted but he only heard half of it, she ran into the water instead of walking then melted quickly into the splashing waves.

"Aang?" she asked in her mind.

"I'm here," he answered out of breath, "and I did it!"

"I knew you could Aang, give me a hug- wait, no, not gonna be able to do that, we haven't got bodies…" they both laughed.

"I feel tingly," Aang said.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok. Do you want to try make a shape?"

"Yeah ok, but how?"

"Just imagine it, be free, let your emotions flow…"

"Ok then."

~…..~

Sokka was lying on the ground, using his boomerang as a toothpick, when the water rose up above the ground; it formed a shape then dropped back in again. He sighed. When were the others going to realise that he was really bored sitting there. The water rose again, and gurgled while changing shape into a tube and separated; he began to recognise it when the water splashed back into the lake. There was a rustle in the trees and Sokka jumped up, his boomerang at the ready. Katara walked through.

"Whoa, what are you doing Sokka? I didn't think you hated me that much," she emphasized that.

He slumped to the ground, "I don't…"

"Ok, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"There's something."

"Fine, ok…"

~…~

"Wow, I never realised you were such a fast learner, Aang!"

"Why, thank you," he replied.

"Just keep practicing; I'm sure you'll be able to make your body out of water very soon."

"Cool!" they laughed, "Can I try again?"

"Go ahead!"

~…~

"You have to compromise sometimes, Sokka, that's just how life is."

"I know but this just doesn't seem fair, I mean, we took a chance, a big one, and now that Aang's found his Mum it's just getting us side-tracked, or him."

"I know how you feel Sokka but you just can't let that get in the way, like what you said, about Aang, it's like dad has died as well but instead you've just left him and your whole soul and stuff have gone with him, I think you're homesick."

"What? No I never feel homesick, not when I'm out hunting."

"But you're not hunting Sokka, when you hunt you always know that you'll go back to the village, with this, you can never be sure."

"Especially with Zuko following us," he added. Sokka turned his head so he could see Katara, "Thanks, a lot, you know I miss it sometimes, you know just the two of us, talking about stuff like this, but this was good, thank you," he hugged his sister. Just then a waved of water came over them and made a form, it was Aang's body!

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, making Sokka feel hopeless again and not important.


	10. Underestimating is a Mistake

**AN: Just a reminder guys to review, review, review! And that from now on I will be giving shout-outs to those who review the most! Yay! But here's my first shout-out to justiceintheworldofhp-yearight who is the only person, apart from my loving sister-Beckyboo12221, who has reviewed my stories! Anyway on with the story…**

"We should be heading off," said Sokka piling up the tents and sleeping bags onto Appa's saddle.

"Sokka I thought you were gonna go to those female warriors and show them how it's really done! Nudge, nudge! Wink, wink!" Aang commented.

"Yeah Sokka I think it would be a good chance to apologise to them," Katara said.

"What? No way am I-"Sokka started but Katara gave him a glare, "Fine," he said and slumped off in the direction of the Kyoshi Warrior's training dojo.

He walked in silence wondering why he felt left out from the group, Aang was a nice boy but somehow Katara seemed to take no notice of Sokka as soon as Aura joined the group and those two were messing around. He stopped and shook the thought out of his head. He was a warrior, he didn't get_ jealous, _and why should he? Aura had only joined the Gang to, well; keep Aang company and nothing else.

The trees soon parted to a clearing where the honourable Kyoshi Warriors trained in their dojo. He walked up to the archway and knocked on the wall outside.

"Hello?" he said, the girls stopped what looked like, to Sokka, to be their fan 'exercises' and turned to face him. One stepped forward, obviously their leader as she had been leading the 'exercises'.

"Yes?" she asked.

He knelt down in front of her, "I'm, I'm here to apologise…" Sokka said, the words stuck in his mouth as he tried to say it.

"For what?" the leader asked, she was standing with hands on her hips.

"For saying that you weren't worthy to be warriors and girls at the same time," the girl nodded.

"Thank you, you may leave now," she indicated to the door.

Sokka stood up, "It would be an honour if you could teach me your ways so I could strive to become a better warrior and to show you respect," the girl looked round at the other warriors, several of them gave a thumbs down sign only one or two gave the thumbs up.

The girl looked at Sokka analysing him, "We don't teach outsiders, let alone boys,"

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

"All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course!"

"And I mean _all_ of them."

~…~

"Do I have really have to wear this, it feels a bit…girly."

"It's a _warriors_ uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolise the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honour of the warriors heart ."

"Bravery and honour," Sokka said standing up tall, Suki smiled at it, just then Aang walked by the doorway.

"Hey Sokka nice dress!"

The nerve of him…

**Ok small chapter but hopefully you guys think it's a good one and I will know if you REVIEW! So do that and I will keep writing.**

**Peace out!**

_**Hannahxxx**_


	11. Omashu

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with avatar the last airbender, except any OC's that I make, Mike and Bryan own it all.**

The Gaang left almost a week later, with Sokka's promises to Suki that they would meet again soon, Aang and his other friends as well and Katara even more conscious of Aang.

Aang was keen to see what had become of the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, convincing them by saying 'it's only going to be a detour, one quick stop at the shops, looking around and then heading off.' This was a total lie, an excuse if you like; he really wanted to meet up with his old friend, Bumi who he had had many fun times with years ago.

The four landed Appa at the start of a narrow switchback road leading up to the grand and impressive city.

"I always used to come here to visit my friend, Bumi." Aang explained.

"Wow, Aang. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara said.

"They have buildings that don't melt!" Sokka said in amazement, he was gaping by now.

"Come _on, _slow pokes! The _real _fun is inside the city!" he launched himself in the air and down the hill.

"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the avatar."

"They have buildings that don't melt!" Sokka repeated, "Wait, what? Oh right, you need a disguise…"

"So what am _I _supposed to do, grow a moustache or something?!"

...~ATLA~...

"My work here is done," Sokka said, stepping back to reveal his 'masterpiece'; Aang with his head covered in fur and a moustache made of the same material.

"This is _so itchy!_ How do you live in this stuff Appa?" the bison let out a groan and shook himself like a dog.

"You look just like my grandfather now!" Sokka commented.

"Technically he is 112 years old…" Katara replied.

Aang hunched over and put on a fake old man voice, "Come on you whippersnappers! The big city awaits! Aura, you'll be my daughter, and Katara and Sokka can be my grandchildren."

"I've had to give birth to _him?"_ Aura motioned, catching Sokka gumming the meat again, he quickly hid it behind his back.

"Unfortunately yes, come on!"

The four walked down the narrow lane towards the city, leaving Appa to wait when they got a certain distance.

"You guys are gonna love Omashu, they have the friendliest people _ever _here and the mail chute is awesome!"

The Gaang continued to walk down the path, as a rough voice was heard from the gate, they walked a little closer and saw that a merchant was trying to get into the city, but the three guards were giving him trouble.

"Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?" one of the guards laughed holding a cabbage, and crushed it in his hand. He knocked the ones in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. He then bended a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the road too, the merchant watched as the cart and cabbages plunged hundreds of feet to the valley floor below.

"Noo! My Cabbages!" the merchant cried, looking over the edge of the road, while the four others looked over too.

"Just keep smiling…" Aang reassured the others, walking forward with a big smile, Katara went forward uneasily with Sokka trailing on behind, Aura was up with Aang in a flash, putting on the part of the helping daughter. The guard stepped forward and bended a huge boulder out of the ground and above Aang's head but with agility a bit too spritely for his supposed age he jumped out of the way while Aura sidestepped out of the way.

"State your business!" The guard said moving the boulder over Aang's head again, he dodged it.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang snapped, the guard looked severely shocked.

"Settle down old timer; just tell me your name."

"Name's Bonzu Pinpinpadaloxicopolis… The Third and these are my grandkids and daughter."

"Hi," Katara said, smiling serenely, "June Pinpinpadaloxicopolis, Nice to meet you."

"And I'm their mother, Anna Pinpinpadaloxicopolis." Aura said with a flirty smile plastered to her face.

"You two seem like responsible, _young _ladies, See that granddad stays out of trouble."

"We will." Katara replied as the guard motioned for them to pass, the three walked into the city, with Sokka trailing, now playing with his boomerang.

"Wait a minute!" the guard said, grabbing Sokka by the shoulder just as he passed, "You're a strong young boy, show some respect for the elderly and carry his bag!"

"Good idea!" Aang said as he threw the bag towards Sokka.

The massive, three layered gate was opened for them to pass through, gaping at its size and power. The gates began to slowly close again and as his vision obscured the guard saw one of Momo's ears poke out of Aang's wig.

…. ~ATLA~ ….

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes," Aang explained, "Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down."

"Great so they get their mail on time." Sokka said, bored out of his mind.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes…"

_Flashback_

_The two boys stood at the top of the slope, one of them, a young boy with spiky orange hair tied with a hairband looked over the edge, the other, Aang, stood at his side. The other boy turned to face Aang, with a missing tooth and slightly insane facial expression._

"_Look around, what do you see?" he asked._

"_Umm…" Aang replied, "The mail system?"_

"_Instead of seeing what you see," the one boy said to Aang, conspiratorially, "you gotta open your brain to the possibilities."_

"_A packaging system?"_

"_The world's greatest super slide!"_

_The two looked over the edge at the drop, "Bumi! You're a mad genius!" Bumi smiled widely, laughed and snorted then climbed in one of the transport bins,_

"_Come on!"_

…

"_WAAAAAHOOOOOO!"_

"_Hahaha! Hahaha!" (Snort! Snort!)_

_End of Flashback_

The four of them now sat the very same place that Aang and Bumi had so many years ago, while the young air nomad seemed keen, his two friends were rather wary.

"One ride, then we're of the North Pole, Airbenders honour. Now all set and ready to jump on after us Aura?"

"Go for it, I'm right behind you," Aura smiled and pushed the transport bin over the edge of the drop, _'Here we go!' _she thought, and jumped of the edge.

"Aang!" Katara slurred as they went over the edge, "This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!"

The Gaang started to pick up speed but after a while, a second shoot was visible and another transport bin became visible, filled with spears. The two were on a collision course and they had all noticed.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara screamed.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Aang reassured her as he started to rock the bin back and forth in the shoot then finally tipped it off the edge, Aura jumped over too, sliding on the tiles of the rooftops below.

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything." A general briefed his men, as the three shot through. Time slowed down as Aang desperately tried to pull the bin up, grabbing onto the front of it and putting his foot in Katara's face while Sokka panicked in the back.

An invisible egg timer went off as reality sped up, at the same time Aang airbended the bin up out of the guards view and back onto a chute, while Aura jumped straight over the men's head and bended herself onto the chute.

"Aang, do something! Use your airbending!" Katara cried.

"Yeah! Good idea that will make us go even faster!"

"Aang!" Aura warily shouted above the rush, "I think this is getting a bit out of hand!"

Aang thrust his hands back and the bin sped on by city dwellers that were looking up at them. They now neared the final drop and an off-load chute which had another off-load package in it, fortunately an earthbender nearby bended it out of the way, but the kids still screamed. They hit the side of the trench and ran off the track again falling out of the transport bin towards the rooftops below but Aang bended them back into the bin.

They bounced of a roof and into a man's workshop destroying his pottery in the process then bounce off his floor and out of the window.

"Sorry!" Aang shouted back.

Their next detour took them through someone's house and crashing through the wall of the balcony, dropping again and screaming their heads off. Down below the merchant from earlier was cuddling one of his cabbages, (freaky I know right?) then the sound of a bomb was heard and he looked up only to find that the transport bin that the three were in was coming crashing towards him. At the last minute he jumped out of the way as the kids fell into the cabbage cart destroying it and sending cabbages in every direction. The kids landed in a heap with everyone to see that the Avatar was in the city as Aang's disguise was now gone.

"My cabbages!" The merchant cried, "You're gonna pay for this!"

All hopes of escape were shattered as five guards turned up.

"Two cabbages please," Aang said sheepishly.

….~ATLA~….

Somehow, Aura had managed to actually turn up just as the guards surrounded Katara, Aang and Sokka and then get nabbed herself. Now they were in the chambers of the King of Omashu, standing awkwardly awaiting their punishment from the aged King who sat on his throne with a missing tooth and spiky hair.

He finally looked up and noticed them, "Mmm?"

"Sir, these people have been arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretences and disruption of the selling of cabbages, what is their punishment?"

The king turned his head, to see the group trying to hide Aang, while looking hopeful at the same time.

"Throw them… a feast!"

"Excuse me?" Aang said from behind the three others.

"That's right, a feast!"

….~ATLA~….

The four sat at a table, piled high with food and goodies, while the king stood behind them.

"Well, you four, my city has gotten too fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your meat without any skin!"

"Actually, I'm a vegetarian," Aang replied.

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yes…"

"Well then do you like meat?" the king asked Sokka, sticking a drum stick in his mouth.

"YURGGGH I MOO BURR!"

"What?"

"YURRGGH I MOO BURR!"

"Pardon?" Sokka tapped Katara's arm lightly of which she swatted away as she was talking to Aura. Finally she gave in and Sokka motioned to the king.

"Oh, he says, 'Yes I do sir'."

"Thank you my girl." The king smiled and took his seat at the end of the table, "So young bald one, where do you hail from?"

"Umm…" Aang started, struggling for an answer, "Kangaroo island?"

"Ooh, I love it there! But the sand is always so hot, you have to hop around to avoid being burned!"

"Hahaha! Hahaha… what? That was comedy gold, amazing material!" Sokka protested.

"All these good jokes are making me tired; I'd better retire for the evening, goodnight! Enjoy your feast!" The old king started to hobble off towards the door, when all of a sudden, he threw another drumstick towards Aang, who airbended it to a standstill, all the guards drew a breath of air, "Well then, it seems we have an airbender in our midst, in fact, the Avatar himself!"


End file.
